homestuck_and_mspa_musicfandomcom-20200214-history
List of official Homestuck albums
"Official" Homestuck albums encompass all music albums created by the Homestuck music team and released on the official Homestuck bandcamp. Albums produced by music team members are music team albums, but are not regarded as official parts of the Homestuck music canon. Since the release of Homestuck Volume 1 in 2009 the Homestuck music team has released 33 complete albums to date. Volumes 1-4 were later merged into a single album in 2011. In 2019, there was a major reorganization of the Homestuck bandcamp, with 9 albums (Squiddles!, Strife!, Mobius Trip and Hadron Kaleido, Sburb, The Wanderers, Prospit & Derse, Song of Skaia, One Year Older, and Genesis Frog) being completely removed and the remainder being merged into 9 different albums. (The solo albums Strife!, Mobius Trip and Hadron Kaleido, One Year Older, and Genesis Frog can be found on their respective artists' personal bandcamps, and are linked in the official Homestuck bandcamp's sidebar.) Homestuck Vol. 1 (Main article: Homestuck Vol. 1) Homestuck Vol. 1 was the first official Homestuck album to be released on the Homestuck bandcamp on August 9th, 2009, with a total of 11 tracks. Along with Homestuck Vol. 2, Homestuck Vol. 3 and Homestuck Vol. 4, it was later merged into a single album, Homestuck Vol. 1-4, in 2011. Homestuck Vol. 2 (Main article: Homestuck Vol. 2) Homestuck Vol. 2 is the second official Homestuck album released on the Homestuck bandcamp. It was released on December 14th, 2009, following on from Vol. 1, with a total of 11 tracks. Along with Homestuck Vol. 1, Homestuck Vol. 3 and Homestuck Vol. 4, it was later merged into a single album, Homestuck Vol. 1-4, in 2011. Homestuck Vol. 3 (Main article: Homestuck Vol. 3) Homestuck Vol. 3 is the third in the series of Homestuck music volumes released on the Homestuck bandcamp. It was released on December 15th, 2009, with a total of 12 tracks. Along with Homestuck Vol. 1, Homestuck Vol. 2 and Homestuck Vol. 4, it was later merged into a single album, Homestuck Vol. 1-4, in 2011. Midnight Crew: Drawing Dead (Main article: Midnight Crew: Drawing Dead) Midnight Crew: Drawing Dead was the first official Homestuck album to be released outside of the "Volume" series. The 19 track album was released on February 4th, 2010, and focuses on the group of Homestuck characters known as the Midnight Crew in a jazz-styled offering. Homestuck Vol. 4 (Main article: Homestuck Vol. 4) Homestuck Vol. 4 is the fourth in the series of Homestuck music volumes released on the Homestuck bandcamp. It was released on April 13th, 2010, with a total of 13 tracks. Along with Homestuck Vol. 1, Homestuck Vol. 2 and Homestuck Vol. 3, it was later merged into a single album, Homestuck Vol. 1-4, in 2011. Homestuck Vol. 5 (Main article: Homestuck Vol. 5) Homestuck Vol. 5 is the fifth in the series of official Homestuck volumes, released on June 13th, 2010. A departure from the first four, it is far longer at 65 tracks and does not feature official artwork for each track. In 2017, a large collection of fans came together to provide this album's tracks with artwork, rectifying what was viewed as a void in Vol. 5's presentation. Alternia (Main article: Alternia (Album)) The second departure from the regular Homestuck "Volumes" on the official Bandcamp, Alternia was released on July 18th, 2010, themed around the Alternian trolls. The album consists of 18 tracks, and once more has individual album artwork for each. Squiddles! (Main article: Squiddles!) Released on August 26th, 2010, the 23 track Squiddles! album is an exploration of the fictional children's TV show from the Homestuck universe, "Squiddles", a friendly under-the-sea cartoon caper that just happens to be the subconscious manifestation of the influence of the eldritch gods, the Horrorterrors. The Felt (Main article: The Felt) Released on December 2nd, 2010, The Felt is a 17 track exploration of the mysterious Felt gang, rivals of the Midnight Crew who starred in the first Homestuck intermission. It contains the song English, which took on greater significant later in the course of the comic. Homestuck Vol. 6: Heir Transparent (Main article: Homestuck Vol. 6: Heir Transparent) Homestuck Vol. 6 is the sixth installment of the official Homestuck Volumes series, and was released on January 5th, 2011 with 21 tracks. It is one of only two Homestuck volumes to be given a subtitle in addition to the volume number. Although significantly shorter than Volume 5, Volume 6 is still a substantial and high quality collection. Strife! (Main article: Strife!) The first officially released Homestuck solo album, Tensei's Strife! is a 7 track anthology of action-packed high intensity Homestuck battle "strife" music in a variety of styles, released on February 16th, 2011. The album contains strife themes themed around different characters from Homestuck. AlterniaBound (Main article: AlterniaBound (album)) A followup to Alternia taking into account progression of the troll's storyline, AlterniaBound was released on March 15th, 2011 with 30 tracks providing further insight into and extrapolation of their story. Medium (Main article: Medium) The official Homestuck Bandcamp's second solo album release, Medium by Clark "Plazmataz" Powell released on April 14th, 2011, with 8 tracks documenting the vibrant environment of the Beta Kids' Land planets in the Medium. Mobius Trip and Hadron Kaleido (Main article: Mobius Trip and Hadron Kaleido) Released on May 31st, 2011, Mobius Trip and Hadron Kaleido is a solo album by Michael Guy Bowman consisting of 9 tracks in his own unique style, accompanied by his vocals. Quite a departure from the usual style of official Homestuck music in many ways, the album is performed from the perspective of two extracanonical agents from Prospit and Derse in another Sburb session; Mobius Trip and Hadron Kaleido. While they once opposed each other, they discovered the answer to the ultimate riddle, and came together to sing their insights. Notably, this album is the first official Homestuck album to feature individual pieces of cover art for every track that were created specifically for the album and not taken from Homestuck itself. Homestuck Vol. 7: At the Price of Oblivion (Main article: Homestuck Vol. 7: At the Price of Oblivion) Also released on May 31st, 2011, Homestuck Vol. 7: At the Price of Oblivion is the seventh installment of the Homestuck Volumes series, with 20 tracks, this time also with their own bespoke track cover artwork. Sburb (Main article: Sburb) Another solo album, this time by Tyler Dever, Sburb, released on July 13th, 2011, is a series of 12 piano tracks documenting the mythology of SBURB from the perspective of its function as a creation mythos. The track titles are therefore in large part named in reference to chapters from the Bible. The Wanderers (Main article: The Wanderers) A 16 track album released on July 14th, 2011, The Wanderers is a collaborative official music team album concerning the universe B1 Exile characters from Homestuck; the eponymous "Wanderers". Prospit & Derse (Main article: Prospit & Derse) Released August 22nd, 2011, Prospit & Derse is an 8 track album bifurcated into two, consisting four tracks concerning Prospit, the Kingdom of Light, and a further four concerning Derse, the Kingdom of Darkness. Homestuck Vol. 1-4 (Main article: Homestuck Vol. 1-4) Considering the relative brevity of the initial four Homestuck volumes in comparison to later installments, on October 24th, 2011, these first four were collected into a single 41 track album, Homestucl Vol. 1-4, with the single addition of Doctor (Original loop) as a bonus track. Homestuck Vol. 8 (Main article: Homestuck Vol. 8) Reverting to the convention of not having an album title beyond the volume number, the eighth official Homestuck volume, released on the End of Act 5, October 25th, 2011, consists of 41 tracks. Song of Skaia (Main article: Song of Skaia (album)) A short but sweet solo album by Mark Hadley, the three-track single Song of Skaia, released January 1st, 2012, is an ode to the celestial cradle of Skaia in the center of the Incipisphere. The titular track, Song of Skaia, includes a lyrical component sung in both Latin and Tolkien elvish, and is a must-listen track in the Homestuck music canon. coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A (Main article: coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A) Released on April 2nd, 2012, with 34 tracks, coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A is almost unique in that it is the first of two officially released fan albums (the second being ''coloUrs and mayhem: Universe B''). Songs were submitted by fans in a competition, and selected tracks were released on the two coloUrs and mayhem albums. This first album was themed around characters from Universe A, largely being the post-Scratch trolls and their Ancestors. As the fan tracks were selected by quality rather than quantity, many tracks that were originally written for a different topic entirely were re-purposed to fit the theme, and their names changed. These changes are recorded in alt text in a lyric document that was released alongside the album, and is evident in some tracks such as Cobalt Thief, where a Morse code segment reflects its initial composition as a song for Serenity, a firefly who speaks in Morse code. The album is divided into two sides, one containing a song each for the Ancestors and one a song each for their descendants, and then additional songs included in a third "additional mayhem" section, each section commencing with its own bookend track. coloUrs and mayhem: Universe B (Main article: coloUrs and mayhem: Universe B) Released April 13th, 2012, with 32 tracks, coloUrs and mayhem: Universe B is the second of the official fan music compilation releases. As with ''coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A'','' the tracks were taken from submissions to a fan competition and then re-purposed and re-named to fit the album theme Universe B characters and themes. The album is again divided into three sections, the first "side" containing tracks for the four pre-Scratch (Beta) kids, and the second for the four post-Scratch (Alpha) kids. The bulk of the album, however, is contained within the "additional mayhem" section, where the other 22 tracks are placed. Once again, each section of the album is commenced with its own bookend track. Homestuck Vol. 9 (Main article: Homestuck Vol. 9) Released on June 12th, 2012, ''Homestuck Vol. 9 is the ninth and penultimate Homestuck music volume, totaling 51 tracks. The first Homestuck music volume released since the debut of Act 6, it is therefore the first to contain songs pertaining to the Alpha kids, who are therefore featured on its main cover artwork. Symphony Impossible to Play (Main article: Symphony Impossible to Play) A second solo album by Clark "Plazmataz" Powell, and the first in a short series of Homestuck solo albums released around this time, the 4-track Symphony Impossible to Play, released on August 1st, 2012, is in fact an orchestral piece in four movements, remixing some of Homestuck's most iconic leitmotifs into a stunning symphony. One Year Older (Main article: One Year Older) Released August 15th, 2012, One Year Older is a 17 track solo album by Erik "Jit" Scheele, largely centered on Homestuck's principle character, John Egbert. While containing diverse instrumentation, One Year Older places a particular emphasis on the piano. Genesis Frog (Main article: Genesis Frog) The final official Homestuck solo album release, Alexander Rosetti's Genesis Frog, released October 23rd, 2012, is an impressive 19 tracks long. Its subject is the mythology surrounding the Genesis Frog, worshiped by the citizens of Prospit and reviled by the denizens of Derse. Cherubim (Main article: Cherubim) The last Homestuck album released before the buildup to the comic's finale, Cherubim is an 11 track album released on March 14th, 2013. Taking the Cherub twins, Caliborn and Calliope, as its subject, the album moves back and forth with every other track being a song for one of the pair, reflecting their battle for predominance over their single body. Caliborn's songs rise in intensity whilst Calliope's fall, reflecting her losing the battle, before the final track, Eternity Served Cold, breaks this back and forth pattern and celebrates Caliborn's sinister victory and predominance over his sister. S Collide. (Main article: [Collide.|[S Collide.]]) One of two mini albums released during Homestuck's climax, in this case on April 6th, 2016, S Collide. is a collection of 4 tracks that consist the soundtrack of the eponymous page in Homestuck, the end of Act 6 animation, S Collide. Act 7 (Main article: Act 7) The final album released during Homestuck's official lifespan, on the final day of the comic (not including the credits), Act 7 is actually just one song: Overture (Canon Edit). This is itself an edited version of the song I - Overture from ''Symphony Impossible to Play'','' created to be the soundtrack for Homestuck's final animation, S Act 7. Homestuck Vol. 10 (Main article: Homestuck Vol. 10) The last Homestuck music volume and final official Homestuck album, released on June 12, 2016 with 25 tracks, ''Homestuck Vol. 10 was a last hurrah for the official Homestuck music team, finally releasing some of their last Homestuck tracks, despite the three year hiatus in official releases between ''Cherubim'' and S Collide. Homestuck Vol. 10 is the only Homestuck album to be released after the end of Homestuck (provided the credits are not considered part of the comic). Although not a complete compilation of remaining Homestuck music produced by the official music team, as the album was limited to 25 tracks by request of Andrew Hussie, Homestuck Vol. 10 plays out the comic with one of the highest quality and most polished Homestuck music collations released across the entire canon. THE GRUBBLES Hiveswap Act 1 OST (Main article: Hiveswap Act 1 OST) Hiveswap Friendsim Homestuck Vol. 1-4 (with Midnight Crew: Drawing Dead) Homestuck Vol. 5-6 (with The Felt) Alterniabound (with Alternia) Homestuck Vol. 7-8 (with Cherubim) coloUrs and mayhem: Universe A & B Homestuck Vol. 9-10 (with S Collide. and Act 7) Symphony Impossible to Play (with Medium) HIVESWAP Act 1 OST (with THE GRUBBLES) Category:Lists Category:Official Albums Category:Albums